Aaron Glenn/Character Sheet
Biographical Information Full Name -Aaron Carson Glenn Meaning -Aaron *Exalted*, Carson *Son of Carr*, Glenn "From the valley" Set Age - 17 1/2 Certified Birthdate - March 13, 1989 Astrological Sign - Pisces Gender - Male Aliases & Preferred Nicknames – Carson, Hicks, ACG * Used by the Bullies and Townies, after finding out his middle name, they started calling him this. * He received this nickname from several students after being spotted with hickeys on him. * The townies gave him this nickname just because it sounds cool. Ethnicities Distant Descendants : Native American Dominant Descendants : African American Family Ties Parents Names- * Amanda Glenn (mother) How do they get along?: Aaron has always loved his mother and always makes sure to help her when he can. Although now that Aaron's grown older, he's been sleeping out of home more often and is constantly running around town with the Townies. Amanda wishes that Aaron would turn down the right path, but she knows that Aaron just needs a little guidance. * Calvin Glenn (father) How do they get along?: Aaron was more of a "Momma's Boy" as a child and didn't really have a strong bond with his father. Calvin tried to connect with Aaron by attending his middle school basketball games. However, the relationship between them was forever strained when Calvin cheated on Amanda. Siblings - * Mike Glenn (older brother) How do they get along?: Mike and Aaron rarely hang out with each other at school. However, they bicker back and forth at home, but sometimes are nice to each other. Mike prefers that Aaron fights his own battles, but steps in to defend him on certain occasions. * Kelsey Glenn (younger sister) How do they get along?: Kelsey usually doesn't care for Aaron and dislikes the fact that he's always sleeping around and getting into trouble. She also thinks that he should've tried out for the basketball team because it'd be a positive influence for him. Aaron chooses to not listen to Kelsey majority of the time, but sometimes regrets this because she's only looking out for him. Is there still contact with their Relatives while at Bullworth? : Aaron does keep in contact with his family, but not as often as he's supposed too. Family’s Wealth Status: Why? Amanda is an successful event planner, she works out of an office in the town over. She previously worked as one back in Georgia, but due to a lack of clients she moved up north to gain more. She's commutes often and leaves the house for her kids to take care of. Physical Description Hair Color - Brown with majority of his puff dyed dirty blonde Eye Color - Hazel Weight – 178 lb Height - 5'10 Figure/Build - Tall and slim Distinguishing Features/Scars/ or Birthmarks - Bruises and Scratches Explain: Aaron enjoys fighting and is always walking away with a couple bruises and injuries, at least most of them are temporary. Tattoos: Lower back tattoo Piercings: Ear piercings Frequently Worn Jewelry: Several wristbands and different colored headbands Personal Information Current Living Arrangements - Boys Dorm and Glenn Residence Originated from - Georgia, US Traveled Territories - Southern United States, East Coast Hobbies - Guitar-Playing, Break Dancing, Video Gaming Fears – The ultimate heartbreak, Abandonment Health Behaviors Physical Ailments/ Disabilities/ Issues – None Addiction(s) Drugs, Smoking, Alcohol, Other - Sex Sex: This started after he had a couple hookups with some students. It worsened after his breakup with Vance, this filled Aaron with all sorts of emotions which left him confused. He tried hooking up with other partners to fulfill the spot that Vance left. His close friend Erin is trying to help him break this habit before he contracts a disease or gets himself hurt. Any regular medication taken? – Skin ointment to deal with dry skin Chronological Information Profession - Student at Bullworth on the weekdays, cashier at a convenience store on weekends and some holidays Likes - Small animals, Tagging, Pranking, Skipping class, Giving Indian burns Dislikes - G&G, Aquaberry clothing, Owls, Superstitions Goals/Ambitions – Famous DJ or start his own record company Most Instructive/Painful/Memorable Experience - Walking in on his father and another woman when he was 13 Story behind experience: Amanda decided to take Mike and Kelsey to Back To School night back in Georgia, Aaron whined about not wanting to go, so Aaron stood home by himself. He heard his dad come in and didn't pay any mind so he kept playing in his room until he was hungry. So when he stepped out into the hallway, he noticed his parents' bedroom light was on and when he opened the door he couldn't believe what he saw. His dad didn't notice him, but Aaron ran back to his room and immediately called his mom. The night ended with loud arguing, door slamming, and even a vase breaking that left all of the Glenn kids shaken. That night, Amanda threw all of Calvin's clothes outside, told him that she's filing for divorce, accepting that job offer, and taking the kids to a small town up north called Bullworth. This event forever changed their family. Weapons/Equipments - Slingshot, Firecrackers, Book, Itching Powder Personal Attributes Personality - *Pros: Coquettish, Nonchalant, Diligent, Easy Going, Artistic, and Bold *Cons: Defiant, Combative, Careless, Provocative, Naive, and Immodest Strengths - Aaron's quick to defend his friends and is always ready to fight their battles. He's also a great person to go for certain topics Weaknesses - His readiness to fight often leads him to deal with the situation on his own. He speaks up at the wrong times and stays quiet at the right times. Good Habits - Always there for his friends when they're down. Bad Habits - Doesn't know when to stop running his mouth. Laid-back attitude makes him seem undependable. Fetishes/Strange Behaviors - An unusual habit of picking at his curls when he's not doing anything or in an unfocused state. Ratings on Personal Qualities (don't go overboard make reasonable stats for your character) Physical Strength : 6/10 can hold his own in a fight, but sometimes he doesn't know his limits. Attractive : 7/10 a pretty good looking fellow and knows a couple of ways to use his looks to get what he wants. Honesty : 2/10 rarely tells the truth and often lies no matter what the situation is. Rule Abiding : 1/10 breaking is one of Aaron's favorite things to do. Sociability : 6/10 quite sociable and knows how to speak to others. Bullworth Academy Information Reason for enrolling: After his mom found a job that pays well in a county a couple miles away from Bullworth, she found a home in Bullworth Vale and decided to move there. The academy was the closest private school, so she enrolled all three of her kids into the school. Clique - Bullies Standing and Rank in Social Circle - Follower, Aaron spends majority of his school time with the Bullies and contributes to the bullying that goes on at Bullworth. Room Number – 04 Roommate(s)- Luis Luna and the empty bed in the corner. Favorite Subject(s) – Photography Why?: He uses it as a chance to wander around the school, he'll sometimes get his work done. Least Favorite Subject(s) – Home Economics Why?: Aaron loves to cook, but he feels that he's limited on what he can do in Home Ec. Favorite Teacher – Ms. Philips Why?: She gives Aaron a chance to express himself in her classroom, he feels suppressed in many other classes. Including music. Least Favorite Teacher – Mrs. Peabody Why?: Aaron believes that Peabody actually hates him, she grades him critically and tries to find flaws in his assignments. When he's walking toward the dorms, she's quick to hassle him and give him a hard time. Knowledgeability Language(s) – Modern English Schooling Level - Junior Expertise – Music Class Chemistry - Midst Math - Lowest English - Midst Geography - Highest Politics/Law - Lowest Economy - Lowest Cooking/Culinary - Midst Shop - Highest Botany/Biology - Lowest Mythology - Lowest Art - Midst Photography - Midst Reading Level - Average literacy level Relationships Statuses Trusted Companions Closest Friend(s) – Sutton Galloway, Gerald Galloway, Alina Michaels, Erin Foley, Gage Walker, Tripp Walker Sutton Galloway: These two met in class, yet they didn't think much of each other. Once the class ended, Sutton defended Aaron from a prep who was harassing him, after that moment they became close friends and often hang out with each other. Aaron and Sutton have some clashing traits, but they're a great duo overall. Gerald Galloway: Gerald is the Sutton's twin, he immediately had eyes for Aaron once he walked into the classroom. They held a conversation through class by passing notes back and forth, they ended up making plans to chill out in the dorms after they've settled in. Aaron saw something in Gerald that prevented him from trying to bully or mistreat him, so he decided to see how far their friendship will lead before someone else puts a stop to it. Alina Michaels: Alina and Aaron met when he saw her near the academy with a couple townies, he loved to roll with dangerous crowds and watching Alina participate in these activities made Aaron want to become friends with her. After participating in some vandalism, the two hit it off and often spend nights at each others house. Erin Foley: These two are often confused by many due to their names, but when they're together they aren't afraid to correct people. Erin actually hated Aaron when he first started hanging out with the Bullies, he viewed Aaron as a spoiled rich guy and also thought he was full of himself. Aaron noticed this hatred and decided to solve this problem with a conversation in the parking lot. Erin's eyes were opened and realized that he had quite a bit of stuff in common with Aaron. Gage Walker: These two became close through Gage's brother Tripp. Gage was cautious of Aaron when they first met, but became friends once Tripp warmed up to Aaron. Tripp Walker: Tripp and Aaron became pretty close after Jason introduced him to the two twins. Aaron began to follow in the twins footsteps and started participating in their activities. Tripp and Gage often crash at Aaron's house if there's no where else to go. Friend(s) - Bentley You, Russell Northrop, Luis Luna Bentley You: Aaron and Ben are good friends, the only problem with this is that the preppies despise Aaron. So to keep his image maintained among his clique, he participates in any bullying/fighting done towards Aaron. Knowing that Ben hates doing this, he doesn't hold a grudge against him; Ben makes up for his behavior by spending time with Aaron on the school roof or takes him out to eat. Russell Northrop: Knowing that he's not the brightest student, Aaron took it upon himself to help Russell actually learn. He fears that once Russell graduates, he won't be able to succeed in life. So after classes are over, they meet up for a couple tutoring lessons to catch Russell up to a decent level. Luis Luna: They didn't really talk when they first moved in together, Luis actually ignored Aaron's existence for the first few weeks of school. After both of them were locked out of their dorm room they bonded for two hours until Luntz came and unlocked the door. Ever since that happened, they've made great dorm mates and have a strong enough relationship to call each other friends. Hated Rivals Worst Enemies – Zack Mahelona, The Preppies Zack Mahelona: After their huge breakup, Zack has tormented Aaron for the remainder of the year and prevented him from finding any potential lovers by injecting himself into his relationships. Aaron tried to give Zack another chance to stop this behavior, but instead Zack fell in love with his sister, Kelsey, who doesn't want Aaron anywhere near Zack as she thinks that he's trying to steal him back. After that year, the two hate each other with a passion. The Preppies: Over the summer, Aaron vandalized Spencer Shipping only to be caught my Tad and a couple other preps, this led to a wild goose chase which then ended with an unpleasant beatdown. The next school year, Aaron was the talk of the entire clique and had made enemies with students he never even met before. Intolerable Students - Jesse Tyler, Christy Martin, The Nerds Jesse Tyler: Aaron doesn't hate Jesse, if anything he just dislikes him. He doesn't like his accent or the way he acts so he just ignores him. The real reason however, is that Jesse reminds him of a past boyfriend of his so Aaron tries to distance himself away from Jesse. Christy Martin: Christy and Aaron share snarky comments toward each other and no one knows why, they just have a mutual dislike for each other fueled by gossip. The Nerds: Just like any other bully, he hates the nerds. Harmless Acquaintances Tolerated Students - Katherine Veling, Eugene Synder Katherine Veling : Aaron and Katherine are partners in Home ec and make great classmates by helping each other with their projects. Eugene Synder: He thinks that he's a bit of a nerd, but he likes his sense of style so he's able to at least treat him like a friend. Tolerated Townsfolk - None Why?: Majority of the townsfolk consider Aaron a nuisance and always reprimand him when he's doing something out of the ordinary. Hot Encounters Hinted Attractions - Sutton Galloway Sutton Galloway: After stepping in to help Aaron with a prep that was pestering him, Sutton wanted to be close friends with Aaron. Rumors started that the two were together but those were quickly shot down. Crush(es) - Chaplin Mano, Gerald Galloway Chaplin Mano: Mike introduced Chaplin to Aaron when Chaplin wanted to know more about coming out. Aaron talked to him for a bit so he can understand his situation and in the midst of the deep conversation, Aaron ended up asking him out on a date. It was a bit awkward, but they ended up having a good time. Chaplin slept with Aaron that night and awoken to a flurry of text messages and missed phone calls from his current boyfriend at the time. Zack. Gerald Galloway: Aaron and Gerald have a playful relationship filled with a lot of flirting, Aaron thinks it's just a small crush but he doesn't realize that Gerald wants to have a relationship with Aaron. This crush was thrown out of the window when Gerald caught Vance and Aaron in the autoshop together. Lover(s) - Murphy Michaels Murphy Michaels: Aaron fell in love with Murphy a week after Murphy transferred to Bullworth. Once Alina told Murphy this, he was happy to strike a conversation up with Aaron, but this angered Aaron's previous boyfriend Zack. The beginning of their relationship started off a bit bumpy, but once winter came to Bullworth, things started to mellow out. However, Aaron's negative habits are starting to take it's toll on their relationship. Ex(s) - Vance Medici, Zack Mahelona, Chaplin Mano Vance Medici: Aaron thought that Vance hated him when they first met, but after a short encounter in the autoshop, Aaron realized he was far from right. For the next couple of months they were going on dates and sneaking around with each other, but after a prep got between them it became clear that Vance only used Aaron for sex and money. He was too foolish to realize he was being used until Kelsey opened up his eyes and told him to break up with him. The two no longer date and the most contact they get is by small glances and accidental bumps. Zack Mahelona: (Explain in 'Worst Enemies' ) Chaplin Mano: Their relationship ended after Chaplin found out that Aaron's boyfriend was actually one of his best friends. Heartbroken, Chaplin ended their relationship and Aaron apologized for being so unfaithful and overall a bad boyfriend. The two ended up talking again but decided that they'll remain friends. Extra Information Eating Habits Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore – Omnivore Favorite Food(s): Chicken Tenders and French Fries, Onion Rings, Instant Ramen Favorite Drink(s): Fruit Punch, Lemonade Disliked Food(s): Fish Sandwiches, Clam Chowder Disliked Drink(s): Milkshakes, Hot Chocolate Added Information Proclaimed Theme Song(s) - So What - P!nk Scent – Cheap Cologne Favorite Color: Royal Blue Favorite Season: Spring Favorite Animal: Bunnies Favorite Music Genre: Indie Rock Most Memorable Quote – "We're here for a fun time, not a long time." Opinions on students who reside at Bullworth Academy– (in alphabetical order) Bullies Davis White: "This dude is like a master prankster or somethin'" Ethan Robinson: "This is my bro, he's so crazy." Stevie Stapleton: "I was the one who taught him how to properly do a swirly." Tom Gurney: "Will that eye ever heal up?" Trent Northwick: "Trent thinks he's so handsome, those pimples on his forehead tell a different story." Troy Miller: "Troy is a little... off his rocker, but he means well!" Wade Martin: "Wade rants to me about his personal life, it's a lot to take in." Greasers Hal Esposito: "I swear Hal can eat like 50 burgers." Johnny Vincent: "I'd treat Johnny better than Lola does." Lefty Mancini: "Lefty is kinda cute... I gotta stop going after short guys..." Lola Lombardi: "Everyone's always talking about this chick, she isn't all that." Lucky De Luca: "Lucky talked to me the other day, I almost got lost in his eyes." Mina Libretti: "Kelsey's always heated over this girl, I don't know if I should trust her." Norton Williams: "Norton's not a bad dude, he helped me pass Shop class." Peanut Romano: "LARRY is so protective of Johnny, I can't even mention him without Larry popping up out of no where." Ricky Pucino: "He's always ranting about a girl. Who's the girl?!" Goths Calypso Matthews: "I really think she's a voodoo priestess or somethin'" Grimm Youens: "I'm definitely a better guitarist then this guy." Ichabod Astrum: "He slides me the leftover food they don't sell at Burger's, A good bro." Iracebeth Sullivan: "Yikes, Kelsey truly hates this girl with a passions, she's really nice though." Penelope Kasabian: "She's so hardcore it's AWESOME!" Jocks Bo Jackson: "Bo seems kinda cool." Bob Vergow: "I think he has a crush on me, like honestly." Casey Harris: "Everyone knows Casey is compensating for something." Damon West: "He's just.. dumb." Juri Karamazov: "Yo, this guy is sick when it comes to wrestling!" Kirby Olsen: "Don't underestimate his height, he's really strong." Mandy Wiles: "A class act if you ask me." Mike Glenn: "Jockstrap here is lucky to have a brother like me." Ted Thompson: "He's always looking at me like I've done something to him." Non-Cliques Angie Ng: "She's just as sneaky as Christy." Constantinos Brakus: "I love pickin' on this kid, he's so whiny about it." Eunice Pound: "Me and the bros took her chocolate and she cried so much!" Gary Smith: "I helped him once and I ended up getting a week's worth of detention for it..." Gloria Jackson: "A real dweeb, always talking about Oscar Whats his face." Lisa Danvers: "I told the guys to leave her alone... they just wouldn't listen and now she's gone." Ivan Alexander: "Ivan's kinda cute, but I can hear him snore from down the hallway." Ivory Boone: "A cool gal, she knows how to make a mean cup of coffee." Jimmy Hopkins: "This new kid is just a show off." Karen Johnson: "Karen can hang with me any day." Lance Jackson: "When Lance feels the need to talk down to me, a fist will put him right back in his place." Melody Adams: "She's always snitching on me, I don't even bother bullying her anymore." Pedro De La Hoya: "I cut the lil bro some slack, he's gonna' grow up to be a respectful young bro." Pete Kowalski: "This dude wants all of this, Gary should keep his boy close because one day I might snatch him up." Ray Hughes: "He tried to relate to me one time so I gave him one of my famous Indian burns." Sheldon Thompson: "He's so WHINY! I can't stand him." Preppies Pinky Gauthier: "I actually like Pinky she called me handsome, but I HATE the others with a passion. Opinion on Adults who teach and patrol at Bullworth Academy – (in alphabetical order) Miss Danvers: "Ugh, she's always nagging at me." Miss Peters: "I don't like how she constantly wants me to play music at the plays." Mr. Burton: "I've seen him reading nudie mags during off period... I won't tell anyone for now." Mr. Galloway: "Poor guy, he needs to lay off the alcohol." Mr. Hattrick: "I think he's purposely trying to flunk me." Mr. Luntz: "When me and Luis got locked out of our room, he lectured us for so long." Mr. Matthews: "Dude really cares about his class.: Mrs. MacRae: "She's a mean woman, but she knows how to do her job." Neil: "All I did was start a small fire and he goes crazy." Prefects – Edward Seymour II: "Dodged a bullet with this one, he's not even cute." Karl Branting: "I think he just likes picking on me to see me get angry." Marnie Jones: "Marnie is the only prefect I sorta like." Seth Kolbe: "When I see him in the hallway I turn the other way." Opinions on People in the cities of Bullworth – (in alphabetical order) Townies Clint (aka Henry): "I think this is that Eli kid's brother, I should tell him about the piercings." Duncan: "I saw this dude once and he wouldn't stop staring at me." Edgar Munsen: "I didn't even do anything to Edgar and he hates me." Eli Creed: "This lil dude always has different color tongue piercings." Gurney: "Isn't this guy a little to old to be hanging out with kids." Jerry: "Hah! A dropout!" Pronisias Cassidy: "I get mixed feelings from him." Zoe Taylor: "Never really talked to her, but she looks like a chill person." Residents in the city of Bullworth – Amanda Glenn: "When I see her in the town, I try to be on my best behavior!" Mr. Foley: "His cakes are to die for, I'm getting hungry just thinking about them." Mr. Mano: "I used to go there all the time, but after me and Chap fell out.... not so much." Category:Original Character Sheets